La Incurable Y Más Devastadora Enfermedad
by Dani-vg9806
Summary: El Amor. Muchos lo definen como una reacción química, otros como simple "magia". Pero la realidad es… que es una incurable enfermedad. TH/OoC. Es un Robert/Kristen y la vez un Edward/Bella.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>La Incurable Y Más Devastadora Enfermedad<strong>

**Summary: **El Amor. Muchos lo definen como una reacción química, otros como simple "magia". Pero la realidad es… que es una incurable enfermedad.

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

Esta es la historia de cuatro jóvenes. Dos hombres y dos mujeres. Enamorados, que por razones del destino, cosas devastadoras pasaron. Un accidente. Y una estúpida decisión, seguida por una acción que pudo ser evitada. Llevando a dos de estos cuadro jóvenes a la locura… A una incurable enfermedad. Una que te come vivo, segundo a segundo. Una muy devastadora… La causante de esta… El Amor.

Esta es tan grande y devastadora, que no tiene cura, y nunca la habrá. Una que te hace alucinar… te hace llorar… te hace sufrir…

El amor es bueno, sí. Pero cuando ese amor se pierde, o se desvanece… cuando esa "magia" desaparece y es remplazada por el dolor, la agonía, la tristeza, y la soledad, ya nada en tu vida es igual. Ese "hermoso" mundo, pierde su belleza. Esa adorable flor en tu jardín, se marchita. Ese corazón que tienes ahí dentro… se rompe en mil pedazos, dejándolo irremplazable…

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos ! Bno quieroo que me den su opinion ! <em>

_Porfa... si les parece muy cursi, o muy boba... o algo porfa diganme ! _

_Gracias... Esta es una historia que se me vino a la mente hace como una semana... _

_Es un Robert/Kristen y un Bella/Edward... bueno hasta cierto punto..._

_Jeje ! Esperoo les guste... ¿Merezco un RR? :D_

_Att: Danii_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>La Incurable Y Más Devastadora Enfermedad<strong>

**Summary: **El Amor. Muchos lo definen como una reacción química, otros como simple "magia". Pero la realidad es… que es una incurable enfermedad.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA IMPORTANTE:<br>**

**Este capitulo quiero dedicarlo a **La pixie amante de la Musica**, **Dreams Hunter** y a **_bellacullenbbg_**. Porque gracias a sus RR -que leia casi todo el tiempo- me dieron las fuerzas para escribir este cap! Las amoo ! Y esperooo les gustee !**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Uno (1)<br>**

**Edward POV**

Estaba en mi habitación, cuando el teléfono fijo de la casa sonó. Era Phil, mi representante.

—Ed, hermano. ¿Cómo estás?— Como odiaba que me dijera Ed o Eddie! Pero aunque se lo dijera unas 20,000 veces, no me escuchaba.

—Bien Phil. Un tanto aburrido, en casa. Y ¿Tu qué haces?—

El casi nunca llamaba al teléfono fijo. Solo lo hacía si era importante.

—Muchacho, empaca tus cosas. Te vas a los Estados Unidos. Te conseguí el papel de ser el doble en una película—.

— ¿¡Qué? ¿En Estados Unidos? ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Enserio crees que bromearía con algo así? ¡No respondas! — Entendí perfectamente ese "No respondas". Ya me había hecho bromas así.

—Wow, Simplemente no puedo creerlo. Y… ¿Qué película será?— Pregunte con curiosidad.

—Es basada en un libro… Umm… Era… Se llamaba… ¡Arg! Sinceramente ni me acuerdo como se llama, pero sé que la autora del libro es una tal… Sara…— Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba dudar. — ¡Ha! Ya se… Es Sara Grande. —

—Umm… ¿¡No será Sara Gruen?— Intente adivinar.

—Eso era. Pero el titulo de la película ¡ni idea!

—Pues el único libro que conozco de ella es "Agua Para Elefantes"— Esa era una muy buena historia. De los años 30. Época de La Gran Depresión.

— ¡Eso era! Agua Para Elefantes. Ahora, ponte a empacar que tu vuelo sale de Londres a las 5:00 pm. En tu correo ya debe estar el paquete que te envié con tu tiquete, y todas las cosas que necesitaras. Por favor no llegues tarde al aeropuerto y no pierdas el avión. —

— ¿No me acompañas?— El siempre me acompañaba, y aunque no se quedara todo el tiempo allí, estaba presente en muchas ocasiones.

—Ya estoy allá. Así que, ¿Te espero?—

—Claro que si, Phil. Muchas gracias. Andaba muy aburrido—

—Jajá. Lo sé. Nos vemos entonces— Luego corto la llamada.

Ahora tenía que ponerme en la incómoda tarea de empacar, pero si lo tenía que hacer, con tal de hacer de doble en una película, Lo haría. Pero... ¿Seria el doble de quien?

**Kristen POV**

¡Genial! (Nótese el sarcasmo). Sentada, viendo a mujeres que se deberían parecer a mí, para ser mi doble. Ya han pasado montones de mujeres, y ¡Ninguna se parece!

¡Esto es demasiado aburrido! Si no fuera necesario el tenerme aquí, estaría con mi novio viendo alguna película acurrucados en mi sofá. Sería lindo estar en sus fuertes brazos. Envuelta en su calor. Hm, ¡Cuanto lo extrañaba!

—Bla… drargr… haisdisebei… he… uehdssf— Unos murmullos un poquito fuertes me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Era una voz aguda, pero familiar.

—Ella se acerca un poco. La forma de su cara es similar a la tuya, y su color de pelo es casi igual, ¿No, Kris?—

—Em… creo que si— Esa fue mi brillante respuesta. Estaba todavía metida en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué opinas, David?— Pregunto Kate

—No. No se parece— Su tono de voz dejo saber que no estaba de humor; Cansado de esta tontería, aunque no tan deseoso que acabara como yo. —No se parece en nada. ¡Nadie lo hará! Terminemos con esta estupidez de una buena vez— Su tono de voz subió una octava, pero su voz seguía siendo grave.

—Gracias, Angela. Muy gentil de tu parte por venir—Dijo Kate amablemente, mientras la aludida asentía y empezaba a desplazarse hacia la puerta.

— ¡No tienes porque ser tan duro!—Exclamo Kate, por poco gritándole a David

—No entiendo porque hacemos esto, si no habrá acción en la película. No necesitamos una doble para Kristen—

—Sí. Si la necesitamos— Contradijo ella —Uno nunca sabe. Así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar—

Estas palabras hicieron reflexionar un poco a David, pero su cara no abandono ese ceño fruncido que tenia.

—Bueno, creo que iré al baño un momento— Me levante de la silla en la que estaba y me dirigí hacia el baño.

Llegue a este y me mire en el espejo. ¿Era tan difícil encontrar a alguien parecido o igual a mí? Se supone que todos tenemos un clon en el mundo… ¿Por qué el mío no aparece? Todo sería más sencillo. Mi belleza era rara. Como la de mi novio. De repente se prendió un bombillo allí adentro. ¿Por qué no llamarlo? Posiblemente también estuviera grabando, pero necesitaba oír su voz.

Marque su número y el timbre sonó 3 veces antes de que parara y una hermosa, pero gruesa voz sonara al otro lado.

—Amor— Susurro.

— ¡Cariño! ¿Cómo estás?— Respondí con alegría. Mi día siempre mejoraba al oír su voz.

—Extrañándote, como siempre. Y ¿Qué hace la novia más hermosa del mundo?—

—Pensando en ese sexy hombre que robo mi corazón— Respondí sinceramente.

—Ah. Eso me parece bien—

Quería preguntarle. No sabía cuál sería su respuesta, pero tenía que saber.

—Umm… ¿Cariño? ¿Sera que hacemos esta noche lo que hacíamos antes? ¿Ver una película en mi casa?

—Claro que si amor—Una voz grave al fondo. Parecía venir de un megáfono. —Robert Pattinson solicitado en el estudio de grabación cinco—Um… Amor, me tengo que ir. Pero hablamos más tarde ¿Vale?—

—Si mi amor. Te amo—

—Y yo mas— Respondió con esa voz sexy que me derretía. Luego colgó.

Me lave la cara, despejándome. Alejando un poco los pensamientos sobre Rob para estar más concentrada, y no extrañarlo tanto. Lo sé. No tengo remedio. Soy una adolecente enamorada. Nada que hacer.

— _Bueno siendo sincera, ya no tan adolecente_— Respondio mi conciencia.

Salí del baño y llegue rápidamente a la habitación donde estábamos haciendo la audición. Si tenía buen humor respecto a esto, sería más rápido para mí acabar.

De repente, Kate se emociono y me pidió que me parara al lado de una mujer de mi estatura, con el pelo largo. Luego de hacerlo, Kate y David sonrieron y Kate grito un "¡Al Fin!". No entendía que era lo que pasaba, hasta que capte. Ella era mi doble, o lo seria. Me volteé para enfrentarla y me di cuenta de que era igual a mí. Nos podrían confundir fácilmente por gemelas.

Era de mi estatura. Su cabello castaño, largo, era un poco más ondulado que el mío. Sus ojos eran de un color chocolate, mientras que los míos eran de un verde claro. Su piel era más pálida que la mía, posiblemente era albina.

Era igual a mí, excepto por esos pequeños detalles.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— Pregunte con amabilidad

—Bella, Bella Swan— Respondió con timidez.

—Un gusto conocerte Bella— Le extendí mi mano derecha, para tomar la suya, que tomo con gusto—Seremos grandes amigas— Le dije con mucha sinceridad. Se veía muy amable, y de verdad quería que fuera mi amiga.

Ella solo me sonrió. Posiblemente esperando lo mismo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola ! Bueno, se que el cap es corto... pero lo escribi hoy...<em>

_Se preguntaran la razon de que casi no actualizo? Pues... _

_Primero... me estaba mudando... Algo demasiado desastroso..._

_Segundo... Tuve compu hasta el Lunes... por la misma razon anterior a esta..._

_Tercero... Esque de alguna forma... mis archivos con los caps de mis historias desaparecieron de mi compu :'(_

_Cuarto... Si, tenia copias de seguridad... pero las tenia en una USB... y en medio del trasteo... Pues... como que la perdi !_

_Lo se, soy un desastre... y enseriooo lo siento muchooo ! Pero esque cuidar una cosita tan pequeña, en medio de un trasteo... es un poco complicado..._

_Estos dias... estaré subiendo caps de todo tipo..._

_Ahora... de regreso a la historia... _

_¿Alguien ya se va haciendo ideas de que pasará?  
><em>

_Gracias... _

_Att: Danii_

_P.D: Sera que me merezco un click en el botoncito de abajo... incluido con un hermoso RR, con sus hermosas palabras ? Jaja ! :P_


	3. NOTA DE AUTOR

_Hola a todos…_

_Bueno, me siento mal... Pero tengo que ser sincera con ustedes. No pienso dejar ninguna de mis historias, pero no podre actualizar en 1 o 2 meses. ¿Las razones?_

_1. Cuando empece esta historia, solo tenia el prefacio escrito. No tenia nada mas. Y para no decepcionarlos de que llegue un momento en el que quede trabada con la historia, quiero acabar de escribirla totalmente antes de volver a actualizar. Asi me aseguro de que no dejo a medias mi historia -como pasa algunas veces con otras- y que no me demorare tanto en actualizar._

_2. Hace poco me mude -como ya algunos sabran- y pues ya tenia algunos capitulos escritos... Pero en medio del trasteo mi computador sufrio un golpe y perdi los archivos. Tenia copias de seguridad -en una memoria USB- pero tambien la perdi. Asi que me toca sacar la inspiracion -de donde no tengo- y continuar._

_3. No se si saben, pero yo amo jugar futbol. Estaba en el equipo femenido del colegio y en el ultimo partido de la temporada, sufri un accidente. Golpee el balon -con mi pierna derecha- y cuando volvi a poner el pie sobre la tierra, senti como si los dos huesos de la pierna me flaquearan. Cai de dolor al piso, y me tubieron que retirar del partido. Cuado me sacaron, un profesor de Educacion Fisica me reviso la rodilla y me dijo que se me imflamo el ligamento -no especifico cual- y que era mejor reposo y ponerme hielo. Paso el tiempo, y me seguia doliendo, no al caminar pero si cuando trotaba o corria o saltaba. Ese partido ocurrio en Febrero de este año. En mayo, no aguante mas, ya que no podia hacer educacion fisica, ni ejercicio, ni dada de nada, asi que les dije a mis padres que me llevaran al doctor, mas espcificamente al ortopedista. Este me dijo que lo que tenia era una "plica". Una plica, como me explico, es un doblez en los tendones, y los tendones, no tienen que tener dobleces, sino que tiene que estar rectos... Jeje... El caso, me parecio lo mas logico, ya que toda la vida me ha dolido la rodilla derecha -solo esa- cuando hacia ejercicio. Asi que el ortopedista nos dijo que eso con terapias quitaba, pero me mando a hacer una "Resonancia Magnetica" para ver que tan grande era y esas cosas._

_Bueno pues, me la practicaron... Y cuando fuimos a llevarle los resultados al doctor, nos dijo que en la resonancia salieron 3 concluciones._

_ 1. Ruptura completa de hilos de ligamento cruzado anterior. (Como sabran, los ligamentos estan conformados por hilos)_

_ 2. Defecto cortical oseo benigno en el extremo distal del femur (una cosa asi :s)_

_ 3. Importante aumento de liquidos intra-arteriales_

_Me explico que el ligamento cruzado anterior esta casi roto... y Bueno, todo es grave y es cuestion de cirugia, péro no me la pueden hacer porque afectaria mi crecimento. Asi que tengo que esperar 4 o 5 años para eso... Y no puedo hacer deporte, lo que MAS AMOOO EN MI VIDAA ! :'(_

_El caso, es que por culpa de no hacer deporte, que como ya mencione es lo que mas amo en mi vida, estoy deprimida... Muchoo... y aunque haya pasado un poco, hace unas dos semanas me volvi a deprimir mucho, y ando con los animos por el piso... y como yo digo, cintuenta metros bajo tierra..._

_Asi que no tengo la inspiracion para seguir, y como se me borraron los caps, y tengo que volver a empezar, se me hace un poco dificil. Ademas, casi todas las trades estare hiendo a terapias, para recuperar la fuerza de mi pierna, ya que casi no la uso, y me apoyo mas en la izquiera. Y tambien es para coger mas confianza._

_De verdad lo siento muchooo ! Me siento muy mal por eso, pero tengo que hacerlo... Por lo menos informarlos a ustedes de que no actualizare, o de que no he actualizado en cierto tiempoo..._

_Lo sientooo muchooo, de verdad !_

_Sinceramente, Danii_

_P.D: Aunque no tenga inspiracion, seguire ayudando a las personas que ayudo con sus historias... Y como ya dije..._

_**¡NO PIENSO ABANDONAR NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS, AUNQUE ME DEMORE EN ACTUALIZAR!**_

_Cualquier cosa, estoy a sus servicios_

_Los amoo ! A TODOS..._


End file.
